


TURIANS!?!?!

by SleeplessTuesday



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Female Shepard - Freeform, Mass Effect 1, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessTuesday/pseuds/SleeplessTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mass Effect Kink Meme prompt : Ship Inspection + TURIANS!!!</p><p>Every-time I play through ME1 and get to the ship inspection by Rear Admiral Mikhailovich I cannot help but laugh at his response to the alien crew members. He mentions the Asari, the Krogan and then shouts: 'TURIANS!'<br/>So where were all those Turians? I mean yeah, Garrus was one board but he specifically says 'Turians', which implies that there were more than one when he searched the ship.<br/>So I put it to you Kink Meme, where were the Turians? Was Femshep keeping them for herself? Were they hiding in her room? [Under the floorboards?] Was she using them for sex? </p><p>Well... I'll let you decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TURIANS!?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> Did I hear some one say smut? I think I did.
> 
> Also I really recommend that EVERYONE listen to this song: https://soundcloud.com/bumblebeepixie/turians-s-m-cover
> 
> You'll thank me for it. ♥

 

* * *

 

Naked, sweat dripping down her body she reached up to the body before her.   
“This was a good idea.”  
He hushed her, pulling her towards him. Talons tangled in her hair. He leant in to kissed her, plates meeting with lips.

He threw her backwards, not too roughly but enough that she fell back against the hard military grade bed. Climbing on the bed after her, he parted her legs with his.

She took in his form. His plates a deep brown colour, his body hard with those lovely soft spots between them and that tiny, sensitive waist. She wanted to grab him, hear him growl in enjoyment like she'd learnt from past opportunities.   
Tempting her more than she could take she sat up and reached for him, only for his hands to hold her away from his body. 

“This is about you, Shepard. Not me.” His resonating voice hummed in her ear as he drew her close, but only for a moment. He threw her back to the bed once again. He spread his mandibles for a proud Turian smile before slithering out his long, blue tongue. 

“Talus.” Shepard breathed out the Turian's name, just as he pulled himself between her legs, raising them up, parting them. He licked along her slit with just the tip of his tongue. She shivered, moaned; she was just where he wanted her. 

“You can't be too loud Shepard. Otherwise everyone will know you have company.” 

She quelled her moans and breathed out heavy desperate breaths as he returned to teasing her lick after lick. He moved deeper, his tongue between her folds as he inched in. She tensed,trying to stifle her cries with a pillow as he moved up towards her clitoris. 

“Quiet Shepard.” 

She moaned as another voice hummed in her ears. This Turian was a pale grey colour with bright white facial markings, she reached with her free hand as he sat beside her. He petted her sweat drenched hair and leaned in for a kiss just as Talus dipped his tongue inside her. She moaned, her eyes going hazy as the grey Turian held her close with his kiss, his tongue sliding along her lips. 

Carefully he pressed his talons on her breasts. Finding her nipples and teasing around each before pinching them between two fingers. 

“Lennack.” She moaned, her vision blurry with pleasure as the two Turians shared a grin. 

Talus teased her centre with his wonderfully long yet thick fingers as he watched Lennack caress her breasts. She moaned, trying in desperation to silence her cries with a pillow. 

“What do you want Shepard?” Talus' low voice humming away in her ears, as he pressed and played with her. 

Her heart was beating hard in her chest. Both Turian's could hear it, both could smell her arousal, both wanted to enjoy her.

“Tell us what you want and we might give it to you, Shepard.” 

She set the pillow aside and looked from the brown Turian to the grey. Both were grinning their Turian smiles, both were completely naked, and fully aroused. Their plates had long since shifted revealing their long, ribbed, dicks. 

She wanted them: heart pounding, breathing hasty. “I want you to fuck me.” She smiled.

The Turians shared a look and a grin. Talus placed all six fingers on her hips, gently digging his talons against her soft skin as he turned her around and pulled her ass to his hips. His arousal rubbed against hers, their sex meeting. She moaned loudly as he teased her centre with the tip of his dick. 

“Say that again.” Talus ordered, his low voice resonating in her ears. 

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Yes Commander.” He breathed, his dick slicking inside her with one swift motion. 

She gave out a cry, louder than she wanted. Fingers digging into the sheets. 

“You're so loud Commander.” Lennack chimed in her ears just as Talus began motioning his length inside her. She couldn't think, her eyes couldn't see anything through her blurry pleasure. “Let me silence you.”

Lennack slid himself along her panting lips. She obliged him and allowed him to press himself inside her mouth. 

“So tight.” Talus spoke out in his own panting voice, picking up the pace. With every motion he pushed himself into her depths, and moved her down on Lennack's length. 

She moved her lips and tongue against Lennack's dick, as he groaned and growled as quietly as he could.

The sound of flesh against plates filled the room. Her muffled moans against Lennack's crotch, while both Turians gave out quietened roars of bliss. 

Talus kept hold of her hips as she swung into him, wanting more from his thick, strong movements. 

He quickened as a low roar sounded from him, he was almost at his end but he wouldn't quit without allowing Shepard to reach her own climax. 

Lennack gave out a low, grunting growl as he released his seed in her mouth. She drank it down just as he pulled himself from her mouth. Without his support she collapsed to the bed, allowing Talus to pound her harder and harder. 

Soon he could feel her clench down on him as a beautiful moan escaped her lips. Her eyes rolled back and he knew she had reached her climax.

He wouldn't let that be the end yet. Talus pulled her up to him, wrapping his fingers along her breasts as the tightness inside became to much to bare. He rubbed her nipples, rolling them in his talons. She gave out moan after moan and when it was all too much to bare he pulled himself from her tightness and allowed her to fall to the bed, giving him free reign to release his seed across her back and ass.

“Ahh Commander, Just approaching the Citadel.” Joker's voice sounded on the com. 

Shepard's mind returned to her as she coughed, clearing her throat as she looked at the two Turian's sat on her bed beside her. Both grinning at each other. 

“Thank-you Joker.”

Once she was sure Joker had patched out she returned her attention to the two Turians. “You two know the drill.”

“Don't worry we'll hide.” Lennack said craftily while Talus ran his talons down Shepard's back. She shivered in excitement before quickly standing up and heading to the shower. 

“Find some decent hiding places this time too.” She called as the water began running over her body.

 

* * *

 

“Normandy is an alliance Warship, I intend to see if she is up to snuff.” Rear Admiral Mikhailovich spoke in his irritated voice. He'd ambushed her just as she was leaving her ship for important business on the Citadel.

Shepard rolled her eyes, _this xenophobic idiot wanted to inspect her ship?_ She didn't care for this man's attitude, but if she didn't play along with his game then it'd be worse for her in the long run.  
She shrugged, “Go ahead, I'm sure you'll find everything in order.”  
The Rear Admiral gave her a shake of his head before pushing past her and into the Normandy SR1. “Wait here, I wont be long.” He muttered back at her.   
She shared an annoyed look with Kaidan beside her, before turning and shrugging at Garrus.

He really didn't take long and soon Rear Admiral Mikhailovich had returned along with a very wary stare printed on his face. He pointed out all the design problems he could come up with and she promptly yet correctly told him otherwise, however in return she only received a concerned frown. 

“...and we need to talk about your crew Commander!” He began. “Krogan, Asari.” He shook his head and took a deep breath. “TURIANS!?!?! What are you thinking Commander?”

Garrus looked at Kaidan, who had an equally confused look on his face. “Sir, Garrus here is the only Turian on the crew.” 

The Rear Admiral shook his head. “I found one under the Commander's bed, and another in an over head compartment!” 

Shepard shrugged, scratching the back of her head before meeting the Rear Admiral's eyes. “Dammit I told those idiots to find better hiding places!”

**Author's Note:**

> You'd never guess which aliens I liked the best in ME-verse would you?
> 
> Maybe one day I'll come up with a better name for this fic... but until that day... ♥
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment, I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
